deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Muruchi
Muruchi is a monster from the Ultraman Franchise, first appearing in the Return of Ultraman series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents History Muruchi was a biological weapon created by the Alien Mates from the Planet Mates. The Alien Mates hoped to make peace with the human race. Muruchi would be used in case negotiations with the humans would become rough. Alien Mates kept him contained underground. The ambassador of Planet Mates was tragically killed by a police officer in an angry mob, Muruchi arose from underground and caused havoc, going on his intended mission to destroy Earth and avenge his master. The destruction summoned Ultraman Jack and the giants fought in a local refinery plant until he destroyed Muruchi with a single use of the Specium Ray. Muruchi would return as Zoa Muruchi, an evolved version of the original Mururchi. Zoa Muruchi would appear numerous times in the Ultraman multiverse. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 48 meters *Weight: 10,000 tons *Tail Length: 50 meters *Origin: Planet Mates *Subtitle: Giant-Fist Monster 'Abilities' *Heat Ray: Muruchi can fire a yellow, flame-like, missile-strength heat ray of energy from his mouth, this fire is of average strength. *As a fish kaiju, Zoa Muruchi can easily maneuver and fight underwater. *Powerful Jaws. Zoa Muruchi *Height: 48 meters *Weight: 10,000 tons *Attack Stats: 800 *Defense Stats: 800 *Speed Stats: 700 List of Zoa Muruchi's Abilities *Energy Beam: Zoa Muruchi can emit and then launch a blue, missile-strength heat beam of blue energy from his mouth. In terms of energy beams of kaiju, this weapon is average strength. *Being a fish kaiju, Zoa Muruchi can easily maneuver and fight underwater. *Powerful Jaws. 'Strength & Feats' *Matched Ultraman Jack in close-combat. *As Zoa Muruchi, Matched Ultraman Mebius in combat. *As Zoa Muruchi, can keep up with Eleking underwater **His Energy Beam can rival Eleking's electric discs in power. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. *As Zoa Muruchi, Was able to overpower Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory and Alien Metron. 'Weaknesses' *Due to his underwater adaptation, Muruchi struggles in burrowing underground. *Can be destroyed by the strongest. Gallery Muruchi-Jack_0.jpg|Muruchi in The Return of Ultraman Murichi_v_JAck.png|Muruchi vs Ultraman Jack in The Return of Ultraman Muruchi_2.png|Muruchi II in Ultraman Ace Muruchi_II_v_Doragory.png|Muruchi II vs Doragory in Ultraman Ace Zoa_Muruchi.png|Zoa Muruchi in Ultraman Mebius Muruchi-Mebius.jpg|Zoa Muruchi vs Ultraman Mebius in Ultraman Mebius Zoa_Muruchi_galaxy.png|Zoa Muruchi in Ultra Galaxy Eleking Electric Shock.png|Zoa Muruchi vs Eleking in Ultra Galaxy Zoa Muruchi vs Doragoris.PNG|Zoa Muruchi vs Doragoris in Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale UGS-Zoa Muruchi Screenshot 002.jpg|Zoa Muruchi in Ultraman Ginga S UGS-Zoa_Muruchi_Screenshot_003.jpg|Zoa Muruchi vs Alien Metron in Ultraman inga S Ginga_s_muruchi.jpg|Zoa Muruchi vs Ultraman Victory and Alien Metron in Ultraman Ginga S UGS-Zoa_Muruchi_Screenshot_004.jpg|Zoa Muruchi vs Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory and Alien Metron in Ultraman Ginga S zoamurchi.gif|Zoa Muruchi Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Muruchi-Heat-Ray.jpg|Heat Ray Zoa-Muruchi_Energy_Beam.png|Energy Beam Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Monster Category:Antagonists Category:Japan Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Giant Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Burrowing Combatants